Talk:Bati Custom
where can i find this bike in gay tony? You get one in Departure Time (last mission) when you kill Timur and need to head to the airport. Drive it to a safehouse, and it should save. I see, well thank god for the replay mode ;) Mallerd 21:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Found on the streets I have managed to find the Bati Custom in the streets in Gay Tony. Here is video proof, and the video was made by me: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrVqK4MNFyw Paint Job I notice that the paint job is custom, as appose to most other bikes having just a singular overall color. If I took one of these to the Pay 'n' Spray, could I get a custom paint job like for eCola?--FawkesGamer360 03:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I think its worth noting that different color varients of this bike are unlikely to come upon. When driving a Redwood Bati, the only other Batis have the same paint job. I don't know where the hell to get the Sprunk one or if there are any other variants, but we should say something like that. The Sprunk Bati Custom spawns at random at a similar frequency to other bikes in the class like the Redwood liveried bike. At the intersection of the Northwood Heights Bridge and Boulevard in Broker, check out the road leading south. There usually spawns a whole row of similar model vehicles at this location, if you are on a Bati Custom I pretty much guarantee a Sprunk one will be there... I searched long enough myself!!! Good luck. You can only find the Sprunk Bati Custom in The Lost and Damned. And the only paintjob for the Bati Custom in The Ballad of Gay Tony is the Redwood one.Jakobly 17:21, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Jakobly Castrophony Castrophony 00:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) File Names All files on this article ( ) are named and licensed correctly as of 11/06/16. MonkeyBot188 (talk) 16:16, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Pegassi Bati 801RR unobtainable in Enhanced GTA's Story Mode It came to my notice that there were numerous reports by fans across the web, youtube and the forums, that the Bati Custom is not obtainable in the Story Mode of the Enhanced version of GTA V (PC, PS4 and XBoxOne), no matter the tricks done to obtain it, such as replaying Jewelry Store Heist mission. However the Bati Custom is still found in Online mode of the Enhanced version of the game, through online shopping (from a specific website), and the only way it can be obtained in the Ehanced version's Story Mode is with the use of Cheat Trainers such as the Scripthook's Native Trainer (Trainer Menu > Spawn Vehicle > Bati 2). The lack of this note in this Wiki article, is misleading about its availability, and therefore I have added a note for it inside parenthesises ( ), for people to be aware that neither the Heist Mission trick, nor wandering around Los Santos, can make one to spawn in the Enhanced version of the game. Have a good day. SilentResident (talk) 08:00, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :Are you completely certain? I had a similar wonder about the Dubsta 6x6, until I realised they had added it to Warstock Cache and Carry. Have you checked all the vehicle websites? Monk Talk 08:07, June 16, 2016 (UTC)